A Dusty Old Qrow
by Nyx the Author
Summary: Qrow tries to follow Raven after she uses a portal. The portal was made when she had only a little control over her maiden powers. He wakes up in a world that is most definitely not Remnant. He soon discovers magic, another corrupt government, and a shape-shifting dog. That bottle of Firewhiskey is starting to look pretty nice... Spoilers for RWBY, and starts back in book 3 of HP


**The Dusty Old Qrow  
aka Qrow's Drunk Shenanigans Through Hogwarts as the Head of Security at Hogwarts**

 **SPOILERS FOR RWBY SEASON 4 & 5 in this chapter.**

Summary: Qrow tries to follow Raven after she uses a portal (sometime between the 4th and 5th volumes?) He soon discovers magic, manipulative old men, another corrupt government, and a shape-shifting dog. That bottle of Firewhiskey is starting to look pretty nice...

AKA His semblance really activates at the worst times

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prelude**

Qrow knew that his sister's portals were weird, he hated using them, and he didn't trust them, yet he still found himself following her through one. Why, you ask?

Well...

-A Few Minutes Ago-

Qrow eyed the encampment below him in his Crow form, hiding among the trees. Old Ozzy boy had asked him to go investigate possibilities of where the Spring Maiden could be. One of those locations unfortunately happened to be his sister's camp. Of bandits. His semblance really activated at the worst times.

He flew down to the top of a tent within the encampment, and listened to the conversation within. "-the last time Vernal! We can't let our enemies know where the Spring Maiden is. I need you to-" a crash covered up the rest of the conversation. Qrow's head whipped around to see a group of spears stacked against one another had fallen over. Another point to his semblance.

"What was that?!" Raven's voice roared from within the tent. She stomped outside angrily, and glared at two bandits who were cleaning up the spill. "Clean that up! And make sure nothing else will-" Raven froze. She turned and glared at Qrow.

"Hello little brother. How nice to come and see me. It looks like Ozpin is getting back onto the chessboard again?" she mocked. Qrow cawed in reply. "Leave that ridiculous bird form already. I can't understand you like that."

With an internal sigh, Qrow flew down and passed behind a pole. He appeared on the other side in his human form and stumbled drunkenly. "Heya sis." he chuckled after taking a swig of alcohol. "Can't a brother stop by and visit his family?"

Raven glared. "That's not why you're here and you know it."

Qrow shrugged. "Meh, it doesn't really matter at this point. It sounds like you have the Spring Maiden somewhere, and it'd be nice if you handed her over before things get out of hand. We never did find out which one of us is stronger..." he grinned excitedly. Raven sighed and turned away.

"I don't have time for this." she began walking to her tent.

Qrow stretched. "Welp, I guess there's no choice." He launched himself at Raven, who whipped around and met his sword swing with her red rapier. The strength of Qrow's sword hitting her blade shattered the Dust blade, and Dust particles spread through the air. The blade reformed as a green Dust blade, and she stabbed at Qrow, who quickly deflected. He feinted forward, catching her slightly off guard. He nearly hit her, and she counter-attacked with a kick, knocking him away.

He quickly rolled, landing on his feet, and fired a shotgun blast from Harbinger, forcing Raven to dodge. She snarled with impatience. "I have somewhere to be, Qrow, and I'd really appreciate it if you just _left me ALONE!_ " Raven shouted. Qrow didn't notice her eye glow slightly as a shockwave knocked him backwards. As he fell to the ground a portal opened up, but unlike the portals Raven normally used, this one was light blue, and something warned him to not go in the portal. He twisted, but was able to grab the edge. A force pulled on him, and he glared at Raven.

"What have you done?" Qrow asked quietly, as Raven stared in shock. She hadn't meant to use her maiden powers when she summoned her portal, it just had happened. With a forlorn look, Qrow's hand slipped, and he fell into the portal, which closed with a sense of finality. One thought went through Raven's mind.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Just a brief prelude before the story really begins. Qrow is going to be in the Order of the Phoenix, and maaaybe the DA professor, but more likely a new job on staff like head of Hogwarts security or something, so he can annoy Umbridge on the side. Leave a review or something. My other stories will be worked on eventually, I just have no time right now and wrote this chapter on the fly. Cheers!**


End file.
